Użytkownik:Raiden24
O mnie Z serią Call of Duty zostałem zapoznany niestety dość późno, a mianowicie dopiero od premiery MW2. Drugowojenne cody również przypadły mi do gustu ale ostatecznie zostałem przekonany do dynamicznych,współczesnych czasów trylogii Modern Warfare. Tak jak większość jestem przeciwny robieniem coda w przyszłości. Gry kupuje z myślą o kampanii, multi najczęściej olewam. Miejsce na krytykę (nie hejty) Jeśli twierdzisz że źle oceniłem jakąś część coda,coś nie tak w moich edycjach,lub jakiś inny problem, wal śmiało. Co sądzę o poszczególnych codach Call of Duty - Świetny klasyk, lecz po kampanii amerykańskiej zacząłem odczuwać monotonię 8/10 Modern Warfare 1 - Jak dla mnie, najlepsza część coda, kampania trzyma wysoki poziom razem z misją w Czarnobylu 10/10 World at War - Raczej przeciętny, kampania Amerykańska po trzeciej misji zaczęła mnie nudzić. Dźwięki broni okropne a Zombie to raczej zabawka na zabicie czasu. Kampania Rosyjska na szczęście trzyma poziom. No i Reznov 7/10 Modern Warfare 2 - Ta część wprowadziła mnie w serię Call of Duty. Kampania, no potrafiła momentami przynudzić ale przez większość czasu, ciągle coś się dzieje. I tryb spec ops solidny. 9/10 Modern Warfare 3 - Odgrzewany kotlet jak MW2, kampania jak zwykle dynamiczna co mi się w niej najbardziej podoba. Ale dźwięki broni mnie dobijają. Tryb spec ops jak zwykle trzyma poziom a nawet lepszy od tego z MW2 no i jest w nim genialny tryb Przetrwanie w którym mam wiele godzin ogranych. Black Ops 2 - Znów odgrzewany kotlet, kampania nienajgorsza (przynajmniej ma coś wspólnego z poprzedniczką), fajna opcja wybierania sobie broni i nieliniowe zakończenie ale pseudo-futuryzm psuje grę, 5/10 Ghosts - Da się znieść, mniej się zresztą zawiodłem niż na black ops 2 ale jakaś super też nie jest, ocenę zresztą obniżyłem też za bardzo dziwne zakończenie 6/10 Advanced Warfare - *chrapanie* strasznie monotonna i niepotrzebne zrobienie z coda Titanfalla. No naprawdę, nie rozumiem zachwytu nad tą grą 2/10 Black Ops 3 - Odrobinę lepszy niż Advanced Warfare, co jednak nie zmienia faktu że jest badziewny 3/10 Top 10 misje 1."Wszyscy w ukryciu" i "Jeden strzał, jedna śmierć" 2."W proch się obrócisz" 3."Turbulencje" 4."Alpinista" 5."Gracz drużynowy" 6."Rosomaki!" 7."Wendeta" 8."Krew i żelazo" 9."Downfall" 10."Whiskey Hotel" Top 10 broni 1.ACR 2.AK-47 3.Javelin 4.PPSH 5.Mosin Nagant 6.M1 Garand 7.Thompson 8.MP5 9.AKS-74u 10.XM-25 Top 10 najgorszych gier wszechczasów 1.Plumber Don't Wear Ties- Mam poważny problem z określeniem o czym jest ta gra. Z ilością erotyzmu wraz z którą jest też głupota, dorówuje ona nawet takiemu ścierwu jak CrazyBus. Nie wiem co powiedzieć, po prostu ta gra zniszczyła mi mózg bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna, trafiłem zresztą przypadkiem na nią u AVGN-a. Radze trzymać się od tego cholerstwa z daleka i nie tykać nawet kijem. 2.CrazyBus- naszym celem jest tutaj... no właśnie nie wiem co i nie wiem czy to można grą nazwać, gra jak sami wiemy to Czynność o ustalonych zasadach. Tutaj czegoś takiego niema, po prostu jedziemy autobusem (jeśli jesteście ciekawscy to wpiszcie w google grafika, zobaczycie jak ta gra wygląda). Co prawda jak na liczniku wybije 65000 metrów to ten się resetuje ale i tak robimy cały czas to samo.Menu wita nas gwałcącą uszy muzyką (nie padnijcie na zawał!). Grę wydano na Sega Genesis. 3.Action 52- w zasadzie jest to kartridż z 52 grami wydany w roku 1991 na Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). Co tu dużo mówić 52 gry i żadna nie jest dobra. Nie mam ochoty opisywać wszystkich tych gier, opisze tylko dwie które są ciekawostkami. Cena kartridża wynosi 199 dolarów. Ooze - w grze tej sterujemy jakimś zielonym powiedzmy skrzatem który strzela jakimiś kulkami, sterowanie jest tutaj naprawdę zepsute, aby skoczyć w prawo musimy najpierw wcisnąć przycisk odpowiedzialny za skok a potem przycisk w prawo. A przypominam że mamy za mało czasu na reakcję. Za przejście piątego poziomu tej gry twórcy oferowali 100 tysięcy dolarów, lecz nie szło jej przejść bo 2 poziom się wiesza. Cheetachmen- niema co się rozpisywać, w razie sukcesu tej gry miały być wydane koszulki, serial animowany itp. nie wyszło jednak bo gra była gniotem jak inne z tego kartridża. 4.Superman 64- nie chce mi się o niej pisać, szkoda klawiatury, współczuję jednak Nintendo że ich konsola miała ten syf. 5.Hongkong 97- Po kolei. Po wybraniu języka wyświetla nam się komunikat że HappySoft (producent gry, nieistniejący już od bardzo dawna) chcieliby byśmy oddali im gry na SNES-a, później te gry miały być sprzedawane a gracz dostawałby 1/3 zysku (ciekawe czy ktoś im jakąkolwiek grę oddał), potem pojawia się ekran tytułowy widocznie ukazujący że gra miała niski budżet (lub w ogóle go nie miała). Wtedy pojawia się intro, (jedno wulgarne słowo tam jest :P), że w 1997 roku wybucha wojna domowa w chinach, poziom występków wzrasta a osobą która ma to powstrzymać jest kuzyn Bruce'a Lee czyli Chin. Tymczasem trwały prace nad przekształceniem zmarłego Dong Xiaopinga w super broń. Już pomijam fakt że fabuła jest niemożliwie głupia (nawet cod ma lepszą), ale PRZEPOWIEDZIAŁA PRZYSZŁOŚĆ! Otóż mówiono że Dong Xiaoping zmarł w 97 roku do czego naprawdę doszło. Acha i naszym zadaniem jest zmasakrowanie 1,2 miliarda chińczyków (nie kłamię, serio to jest nasz cel). W końcu gra się odpala, pierwsze co zobaczy gracz to logo coca-coli w tle. Sterujemy naszym protagonistą na D-PADZIE, a strzelamy Y, niestety wystarczy jedno trafienie w nas i zaczynamy od początku (tak, gry nie da się przejść) a jeśli ktoś będzie miał szczęście to stanie do walki z... GŁOWĄ DONG XIAOPINGA!, oczywiście po pokonaniu jej gramy dalej i tak w kółko. Gra jest praktycznie nie do przejścia, nwm kto wpadł na pomysł wymordowania 1,2 mld chińczyków. Niektórzy oceniają tą grę jako kusoge czyli grę tak złą że aż dobrą. Tak naprawdę gra jest prawdziwym badziewiem którego każdy powinien omijać szerokim łukiem. Aha i gra troszkę Polaków obraża bo jako ekran śmierci dali zdjęcie naszego zmarłego boksera z 1992 roku. W tle oprócz loga coca coli jest też zdjęcie Mao Tse Tunga, plakaty propagandowe a także logo telewizji azjatyckiej. Grę wydano na SNES-a. 6.Uriel's Chasm- bardzo dziwna gra o dziwnej fabule. Gdy ją odpalimy uświadczymy bardzo dziwnego powiedzmy przerywnika filmowego a takich jest w grze 3. Co ciekawe, to nie są jakieś animowane przerywniki tylko z żywymi ludźmi (teraz już wiem skąd Command & Conquer brało korzenie :P), niestety nie da się ich pominąć, a same w sobie mają chorą zawartość. Co do samej gry, po pierwszej cutscence wyświetli nam się migoczący napis prawdopodobnie cytat z Biblii (tak zgadza się, ta gra traktuje o religii). Pierwsza misja to sterujemy jakimś statkiem i mamy zniszczyć (czy ochronić) jakieś ogrody. Druga to eskortowanie jakieś skrzynki i atakują nas krzyże. Trzecia to zebranie siedmiu chyba drzew. Dlaczego chyba? Otóż to co mamy zebrać to nie przypomina w ogóle drzew tylko ukrzyżowanych Chrystusów. Ostatnia misja to pokonanie żyrafy wielkości wszechświata, która jest umalowana szminką i wystrzeliwuje ze swoich oczu kule. Już pomijam fakt że gra ma bardzo słaby gameplay ale kompletnie brak w niej sensu, nie wiadomo co z czym się tu łączy a przy tym dodam że gra to straszny syf. 7.Hannah montana: the movie: the game- tak tak gra dla dziewczyn ale wątpię żeby im się ten syf spodobał. Gra wita nas tutorialem który opisuje różne sekwencje ale daruj sobie, i tak połowy nie idzie zapamiętać. Podczas koncertów mamy wykonywać różne wspomniane wcześniej sekwencje. Najgorzej jednak jest z dźwiękami gitary i perkusji. W takim Guitar Hero dźwięki zdobiące sukces i porażkę są bardzo dobrze wykonane, słychać normalny dźwięk gitary. Podczas gdy w tej "grze" dźwięki są... no już nie powiem jak zepsute. Po zakończeniu koncertu (które swoją drogą, nie są długie) nasza główna bohaterka Miley wraca do przyczepy w której możemy jej zmieniać ubrania itp. Później jest jeszcze wizyta na farmie ale o tym już nie mam ochoty pisać. Krótko - gra crap. 8.Big Rigs: Over the road racing- jest to "gra" w której sterujemy ciężarówką i naszym zadaniem jest po prostu dowiezienie towaru na miejsce nim to zrobi przeciwnik. Teoretycznie zwykła gra o ciężarówkach która nie wydaje się taka zła. W rzeczywistości jest inaczej. Gra jest okrutnie zabugowana. Przede wszystkim w wyborze poziomu po którym będziemy się ścigać, wybrane ostatniej planszy skutkuje wywaleniem do pulpitu. W trakcie samej gry, nie słychać dźwięków, przeciwnik nie rusza się, możemy przenikać przez obiekty i nieważne czy to będzie 600 milimetrowa ściana/mur/budynek i tak przejedziemy. Podobnie jest na moście, nie przejeżdżamy normalnie ale wpadamy w ten most, jedziemy i dopiero po drugiej stronie jesteśmy na górze. Moglibyśmy w tej grze dojechać na szczyt Mount Everest bez żadnych problemów. Otóż jeśli wjedziemy na górę, to nie zjeżdżamy z niej a wręcz przeciwnie, możemy jechać dalej aż na sam koniec poziomu. I ostatnia rzecz na koniec, o ile jadąc naprzód prędkość jest normalna, to na wstecznym możemy osiągnąć prędkość światła. Gra przez te bugi jest kompletnie niegrywalna. 9.South Park- oczywiście nie mam na myśli dość udanego Kijka Prawdy, ale jeszcze wcześniejszą grę. Jak można wywnioskować po tytule, jest zrobiona na podstawie tytułowego serialu dla dorosłych. Została wydana na PSX przez Acclaim (które samo miało dużo syfów na koncie, zresztą studio zostało rozwiązane w 2004 roku). Fabułą jest taka, że asteroida zbliżyła się w stronę Ziemi i wywołała wiele dziwnych zjawisk. Po wybraniu postaci pierwsze co gracz będzie robił przez najbliższe 20 minut to napierdzielał w indory śnieżkami. I tak w kółko, gra jest kurewsko NUDNA, w podsumowaniu youtuber NRgeek wyczytał że wybił ponad 300 tych indyków. Bronie jakie oddano nam do dyspozycji to przepychaczkę do kibla, wyrzutnię krów, pistolet na gumki i lalki które wypuszczają zabójczy gaz. Jak już wcześniej mówiłem, gra jest okrutnie nudna, przez cały czas robimy ciągle to samo. Gra przeznaczona dla prawdziwych masochistów. 10.E.T.- z pewnością nie jeden starszy gracz pamięta zapaść w 1983 roku. To właśnie ten gniot to spowodował, nasz cel to zebranie 4 (chyba) części telefonu lecz zdarza się że wpadamy w jakąś przepaść i żeby z niej wyjść E.T. musi rozciągnąć szyję niestety nie zawsze się to udaje. Produkcja została też skrytykowana za bardzo nudną rozgrywkę. A zresztą co sie dziwić jak firma miała tylko 5 tygodni by na święta zdążyć. Wydano ją na Atari 2600. Jakie studia robią najgorsze gry wg. mnie IncaGold- typowa firma robiąca gry niskobudżetowe, lecz jakość ich gier jest naprawdę zła (City Interactive robiło lepsze) takie przykładowe gry to Ardennes Offensive czy Gp vs Superbike. Studio nie mam pojęcia jakie miały założenia takie crapy robić, nie wiem kiedy powstało ale zaczęło działalność od 2000 roku. Ostatnią grę jaką zrobili to Car Jacker 2, w 2009 roku. Odtąd nie powstało więcej gier od nich (prawdopodobnie splajtowali). Gry od tej firmy lepiej omijać szerokim łukiem (o ile można gdzieś je kupić jeszcze). Jakiej narodowości jest firma to trudno powiedzieć. W necie nic o nich nie można znaleźć, jedni twierdzą że jest szwajcarska a inni że brytyjska. Majestic Studios- jeśli znacie grę "Limbo of The Lost" z 2008 roku to wiecie co mam na myśli, bez zbędnego rozpisywania te 3 gnoje ukradli z wielu dobrych tytułów, przez co ich gra została szybko wycofana z półek (robili ją 10 lat taka ciekawostka). Od tego czasu twórcy nie wypuścili więcej gier, studio zostało rozwiązane. Mission Failed- niemiecka firma, jej nazwa mówi sama za siebie. Wyprodukowała tylko jedną grę która wydało IncaGold, i wydali jedną grę której producentem było IncaGold (można więc twierdzić że obie firmy miały ze sobą coś wspólnego), grę jaką wyprodukowali było Airborne Heroes- D-day Frontline 1944, był to II wojenny FPS, oczywiście crapowaty, ale później ostatnią ich grą było którą wydali Ardennes Offensive, dosłowna kopia Airborne Heroes. Od tego czasu żadnych wieści od nich, a ich strona internetowa została usunięta. Widocznie się rozpadło nie wiele później od wydania tej gry. Stellar Stone- zrobili kilka gier (a raczej syfy) jak np. Big Rigs, w 2003 roku. O nich nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jedynie wiem to że zawiesili działalność w 2006 roku. Team 6- Ta firma również robiła gry niskobudżetowe ale najbardziej jest znana z zepsucia serii FlatOut. Nie można o nich powiedzieć dobrego słowa, po prostu słabo im te gry wychodziły. Ostatnią grę zrobili w 2012 roku. Nic więcej nie wydali, być może rozwiązano studio. A jednak, robią kolejną grę która wyjdzie w 2017. 10 najlepszych postaci 1.Price 2.Soap 3.Ghost 4.Reznov 5.Woods 6.Roach 7.Gaz 8.Griggs 9.Price (z pierwszej części) 10.Jurij Top 5 najgorszych FPS 1.Ethnic cleansing 2.World War 3: Fight against terrorism 3.WAR soldiers 4.Ardennes Offensive 5.Airborne Hero: D-day frontline 1944 Ranking codów 1.Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 2.Modern Warfare 3 3.Modern Warfare 2 4.World at War 5.Call of Duty 6.Ghosts 7.Black Ops 2 8.Black Ops 3 9.Advanced Warfare Warto obczaić (reziki, blowki itp. mnie nie interesują :P) * BartekGM * NRgeek * Bananowy Janek * Arhn.eu * AVGN * TomBoula * NajgorszeRetroShity Klasyki które warto ograć Soldiers: Heroes of World War II - co tu dużo mówić, jeden z najlepszych (i najcięższych) RTS-ów z tamtych lat. System zniszczeń świetnie wykonany, niczym ten Bad Company 2, oraz realistyczny system uszkodzeń pojazdów. W trybie singleplayer do dyspozycji mamy 4 kampanie + misje dodatkowe (łącznie 28 misji) a także tryb multiplayer. Najfajniejszą jednak opcją jest tryb bezpośredniej kontroli, gdyż zamiast wydawać danej jednostce rozkaz, możemy sami nią ruszać a także strzelać co jest naprawdę przydatną rzeczą. Gra dostała również dużą liczbę modyfikacji które m.in. usprawniają realizm, dodają misje, poprawione głosy itp. Minusem tytułu może być dla początkowych graczy, za wysoki poziom trudności nawet jak wybierzemy Łatwy a także niezbyt profesjonalny dubbing PL ale to mniejsza wada. Aliens vs Predator (1999) - genialne odwzorowanie filmów "Predator" i "Obcy - Ósmy pasażer Nostromo". Pierwsze co przychodzi mi na myśl to KLIMAT. Grając, nie raz wystraszyłem się działek strażniczych lub Facehuggerów. Do wyboru mamy 3 kampanie: Obcy, Colonial Marine i Predator. Obcym trzeba nauczyć się grać, gra Marinsem trzyma w napięciu ale najłatwiejszy z nich to raczej Predator, walki z obcymi nie są jakieś ciężkie (jeśli mówimy o zwykłych Ksenomorfach) ale z ludźmi to już trzeba użyć mózgu :). Każda postać ma swoją fabułę, zdolności, wyposażenie itp. Dla fana Obcego/Predatora - pozycja obowiązkowa dla fana obcego/predatora. Aliens vs Predator 2 - co tu dużo mówić, sequel genialnej jedynki. Więcej broni, dłuższe i lepsze kampanie. No i w końcu mamy fabułę wspólną dla każdej kampanii i określone postacie. 'Medal of Honor: Rising Sun '- pamiętam że to była moja pierwsza i jednocześnie ulubiona strzelanka na PS2. Mimo że 3 poziomu już nie umiałem wtedy przejść, nadal miło ją wspominam. Gra opowiada o ataku Japończyków na Pearl Harbor. Oprócz coda Poza call of duty jestem fanem gier Assassin's Creed, Gothic i Command & Conquer, oraz tam jeszcze inne tytuły grywam.